


party in the city where the heat is on.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Pass it on, but ofc we'll always love him for it, dotae soulmates, he's also barely there, is this a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Doyoung is dragged along to a party he didn't want to be at by his precious friend Yuta.Taeyong, full of liquid courage, walks right up to the lonely boy in the kitchen to offer him his company, along with his own motives.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	party in the city where the heat is on.

It was past 10 PM when Yuta stormed Doyoung's college dorm room.

"Get up, we're going to a party!" The Japanese boy had excitedly exclaimed, standing right in front of Doyoung's bed.

Doyoung, who had been about to change into his pyjamas, hand on the knob on his drawer, had only blinked up at him.

"What?"

From there, it was just Yuta ushering him towards the door as quickly as possible. Doyoung was given no right to protest in any way, as the older one of the two started pushing him out the room.

He didn't get a chance to change - that would've been a bigger issue if Yuta had launched his attack on him only a couple minutes later - and was stuck in a big white t-shirt.

And, by some miracle, Doyoung managed to snatch a cap just before heading out, a meager attempt to hide his disheveled hair, but it definitely helped in addition with the white mask he put on.

So, with no other explanation except for a half-hearted ' _you're wasting your college years_ ', he found himself amidst an already sweaty, drunken crowd of people.

He at least knew they were at Johnny's place, not that anyone else in their friend group had a place of their own to throw a party like this.

Doyoung adjusted his cap and scanned the posse of people around him, who had swallowed Yuta up with no trace of him left to be found. _Great._

As much as Doyoung would've preferred to stay in bed, he wasn't that bad at getting around in social situations like these. It was a blessing and a curse because even though it may help him navigate through the night better, it also was mistaken by others as a sign of him wanting to be there. _Yikes_.

Doyoung realized he didn't recognize a single face, not even Johnny's had shown up yet, and decided to make a bee line for the less crowded kitchen. He might as well treat himself to a drink, pulling his mask down to his chin in preparation.

The counters were filled with red plastic cups, the music was blasting through the walls way too loudly as Doyoung looked for an unused cup to pour himself whatever half full bottle of alcohol he could find.

He quickly came up with a random concoction of drinks he was sure to regret soon and jumped up to sit on the counter, pulling his phone out.

Maybe someone he knew or, preferably, someone he actually wanted to talk to, would see him and take pity on him and engage him in some kind of conversation he wouldn't really care about, but hey, better than sitting around by himself all night.

Doyoung's eyes switched between watching the people dance on coffee tables in the living room and his own phone screen, grimacing as he took a sip of his drink.

The obnoxious music was soon tuned out as Doyoung immersed in his Twitter timeline, scrolling through various posts. Some about bunnies, some about parties and some about unfortunate Reddit posts.

Doyoung paid the person stepping into the kitchen barely half a mind, eyes flickering up only for a second upon hearing the sound of footsteps. It wasn't nearly long enough for him to even make out a face.

What he did notice was the other person's shadow in his peripheral vision. Someone was standing right next to him, obviously not occupying themselves with any of the beverages around.

His cup was still at his lips when he turned his face to the right, only to be met with a pair of dark eyes, framed by blonde strands of hair on either side of the other boy's temples. 

The boy smiled at him. Doyoung stared into his face and didn't register it to be a particularly friendly smile - moreso a cocky one.

He couldn't help the look up and down the other's body, shamelessly skimming over the loose black silk shirt with gold details and the pair of lightwash skinny jeans.

When his eyes flicked back up to the boy's face, Doyoung knew he was intrigued, taking another second to inspect the sunglasses on top of the blonde head of beautiful long hair.

No one had spoken a word, Doyoung's drink still lightly pressed against his lips, phone still up in his hand as he leaned forward with his elbows digging into his thighs.

Just as Doyoung was wondering why he had never seen that boy before, said boy looked over into the living room briefly before tilting his head at Doyoung.

"Why aren't you out there?"

Doyoung pocketed his phone and took his drink into both hands instead, straightening his back as he did.

"Uh, I kinda got roped into this last second. Not much of a party-goer." Doyoung said as he locked eyes with the other boy, who was way too pretty to be talking to him right now. 

He stopped himself from asking 'shouldn't you be out there breaking hearts with that face right now?'. 

"Huh. I'm Taeyong. I was just wondering what someone like you would be doing all alone at a party full of horny college kids." Taeyong replied, hopping up to join Doyoung on the counter.

Doyoung gave an unsure laugh, putting his defenses up. As beautiful as he may be, Taeyong could very well turn out to be an asshole. He watched him warily, ready to jump off the counter and find Yuta.

"Sorry, someone like me?"

"I don't mean to sound like a creep, but you're like, way too pretty to be left alone in such an environment. I'd imagine everyone to be all over you at this point."

Taeyong laughed gently, hands gripping the edge of the counter as he started kicking his legs and humming to himself. Doyoung looked at him in a complete daze before huffing out another laugh in disbelief.

"I was literally going to say the same to you, but, you know.. trying not to be creepy."

Taeyong pursed his lips and smiled, now an apologetic one. Doyoung noticed the slight sheen on his face and his faintly reddened cheeks.

"Oh, oops."

Taeyong joined him when Doyoung started giggling, watching him take off his cap to run his fingers through his hair before putting it back on.

"Oh my god, you're not even doing it on purpose. This is awful." 

Doyoung cocked his head in confusion as Taeyong groaned.

"Come on, are you saying no one's told you how effortlessly beautiful you look in that casual shirt with your cap tonight?"

An awkward laugh escaped Doyoung and he leaned back with one hand on the counter, looking at the smile on Taeyong's face, thinking how on earth someone that attractive was even talking to him right now.

Doyoung shook his head after sitting in silence for a few moments - the sounds of the party completely drowned out.

"I'm Doyoung. And I also think there must be a lot of people waiting for me to stop talking to you so they can have you all to themselves." Doyoung said and pointed to a few girls gathered at the threshold of the kitchen, eyeing them somewhat expectantly.

"Well, nice to meet you, Doyoung. But I'm gonna have to politely decline, I'd rather keep talking to you. I don't really wanna be here either but now I'm happy I came," Taeyong replied with a wink, leaving Doyoung to let out another dumbfounded laugh, uttering a breathless 'wow', before he added "and I think you might be the one they want."

They fell into silence once more, legs dangling off the counter as the noises of the party filled their space.

Taeyong stretched his arms and jumped off, instead leaning his backside against the kitchen island just in front of Doyoung.

Doyoung got another good look at Taeyong - his lean legs, his hair brushing his broad shoulders, his strong jawline and glowing skin.

Taeyong looked like a model. Doyoung started feeling incredibly underdressed in comparison.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it. I know Johnny and Yuta and have seen you around with them a couple of times. Basically, I just think you're really cute and want to know a bit more about you."

Taeyong spoke with a different tone than the one he had used before. He seemed sincere and thoughtful, even as his eyes practically pierced Doyoung's body and face with not-so subtle stares.

He couldn't avert his eyes from Doyoung's broad frame, seated up on the counter with long legs almost reaching the ground. Doyoung wore his basic t-shirt and cap so well, he really didn't have to try to look like he came straight off the runway, even in such casual attire.

His skin looked so soft, his eyes looked so sharp yet gentle - if Taeyong had had just half a drink more, he might've actually poked Doyoung's cheek.

As if to make it even harder for Taeyong to resist acting on that thought, Doyoung smiled at him softly, looking like an angel, even in the flickering lights of Johnny's kitchen.

"Sure. I'd like that too."

Doyoung said it so matter-of-factly, Taeyong was about to ask if he was being sarcastic or not. But he wasn't left with much time to make a decision as Doyoung finally hopped back onto the ground.

"My place or yours?" Doyoung asked and pulled his mask up before linking an arm with one of Taeyong's.

Taeyong, who had been so confident and bold this whole time, spluttered in an attempt to form some sort of answer. He saw the expectant look on Doyoung's face as he pressed up against his side.

"Uh, um, I didn't- that wasn't what I meant. I just thought- um, we could-"

"All talk, no walk, huh?"

Taeyong stared at him like a lost puppy, undoubtedly taken aback by Doyoung's sudden change in demeanor. Doyoung managed a straight face for a split second before bursting out in laughter.

"God, I'm just kidding. I just need to get out of here; we can get some food and talk somewhere else, right?"

Visibly relieved, Taeyong started laughing with Doyoung, nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, of course. How about mine?"

Doyoung returned the nod, happily tugging his new found acquaintance out of the kitchen, past Yuta, who had finally emerged from the crowd to show him two thumbs up, and out the front door.

Taeyong led them to his car and ignored the way his cheeks and ears burned up in embarassment when he held the passenger side door open for Doyoung.

He felt more at ease when Doyoung chuckled lightly as he got in, murmuring a shy 'thank you'.

Taeyong opened the driver's side door and made a mental note to thank Yuta for helping him build up his courage with a couple of drinks to ask Doyoung out after spending too many weeks stealing glances at him whenever he could.

Doyoung didn't have to know that there was an ulterior motive behind Yuta dragging him out of his room and then abandoning him at the party, making it all too convenient for Taeyong to shoot his shot.

Ignorance is bliss after all and it certainly is when he finds himself struggling to get the smile off his face the entire laughter-filled ride to Taeyong's place.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they went to Taeyong's to enjoy a terrible comedy movie with fast food or something even more steamy, like idk, some steamed baozi or smth, is completely up to you.
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour and it's not particularly good or fluffy but it is here now.
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/xoxoxodoie/status/1300753139478347777?s=19)
> 
> where to find me~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daffodoie?s=09) / [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie)


End file.
